


I've Waited So Long For This

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [31]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Part 2 of the Modern Ballet AU ficlet
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2018 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	I've Waited So Long For This

She could feel the heat radiating from every inch of him. His hands burned into hips as she spun in slow pirouettes, his chest sent bursts of heat into her with each twirl. She could barely focus. They’d been practicing for nearly a month and every time she was with him, all she could think about was how his skin felt against hers. How his breath felt as it stirred the curls that had fallen from her messy bun. How he smelled of sandalwood and mint.

Unfortunately, despite their constant practice, their Pas De Deux was still suffering. Each time he dipped her during the penche, he seemed to lose his grip on her and she’d consequently lose her balance.

She finished her pirouettes and extended her leg backward, wrapping it slightly behind him as she bent forward, letting him assist her in the forward bow. For the eighth time that session, Solas dipped her too low and she lost her balance, tumbling to the floor.

He rolled his eyes and ran both hands over his head. 

“We’ve been at it for hours.” Instead of clambering off the floor, Daniela extended one leg out and began to stretch. “Let’s just take a quick break and start fresh.”

“Look, if you can’t do a penche adagio, why are you even here?” 

She’d gotten used to his snapping when frustrated, but he’d never questioned her ability before. It grated on her last nerve. She popped up on her feet. “You arrogant son of a bitch!”

He’d opened his mouth to say something, but Daniela wasn’t in the mood to argue. They’d spent the last four and half hours practicing and hadn’t improved at all. She turned toward the door and marched away from him.

His long fingers wrapped around her wrist and spun her back into him, her body slamming into his, his body-heat burning into her from chest to knees. She looked up at him surprised, but before she could say a word, his mouth pressed hard onto hers. She can’t hear anything over the beating of her own heart. Nothing seems to exist but the two of them. Nothing but his hands roving over her body, his tongue exploring the shape of her lips. He softens the kiss to something so delicate it leaves an ache in her chest and she never wants it to stop. But it does.

When he pulls away, his usually porcelain pallor is tinged with pink and he’s smirking. “I’m sorry I was rude. Let me make it up to you?”


End file.
